


Like Everyone Else

by hhertzof



Series: They Tried to Kill Us They Failed Let's Eat [1]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Jewish Headcanons, Write the headcanon you want to see in the world, Yom Kippur | Atonement Day, why does fasting go so slowly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: Jess blames Dorothy Waler for her current predicament.





	Like Everyone Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/gifts).



Jess blamed Dorothy Walker for her current predicament. Dorothy and her determination to appear to be the typical American family by wiping out anything she percieved as not _normal_.

She lived with the Walkers for over three months before she found out that they were Jewish too, and then only because Trish got fed up with her mother's elaborate Christmas preparations and had blurted out in the middle of her rant that "We're not even Christian." At which point, the only thing Jess could think of to say was "Neither am I." It was the beginning of a private conspiracy between the two of them.

Her stomach grumbled, and Jessica realized that she'd lost track of where they were in the service. She resisted the urge to check her phone to see if it would be over soon. Surely it was almost dusk. Beside her, Trish looked composed as if the fast wasn't bothering her at all. A composure that Jess knew was hard won after years of her mother's expectations.

Trish's family had come over before the American Revolution, Jess's in the waves of Russian and Polish Jews fleeing the pograms at the beginning of the twentieth century. But that didn't matter to either of them. Keeping the Jewish traditions was a way to quietly revolt against Dorothy's attempts at assimilation. They had fumbled their way through the prayers, stealthily lit candles, and read all the books they could find. By the time they'd moved out, they had built a small set of traditions of their own.

Trish was the one to find a synegogue. Nothing too strict, but warm and welcoming, and if they didn't keep Kosher or shabbat, they maid a point of getting together for the holidays. They didn't do much - a bottle of Kosher wine (which was never allowed in Dorothy's house and was therefore a symbol of rebellion), whatever special foods were appropriate, fasting on Yom Kippur.

At this point, her thoughts were interrupted by the shofar. "Next year in Jerusalem," she recited with the rest and waited while Trish greeted a few people. Finally, Jess grew impatient, wrapped a hand around Trish's arm, and gently but firmly led her to the door. 

"It's about time," Trish said, when they were outside the synogogue. "Couldn't you have interrupted sooner?"

Jess glared at her, but said nothing.

"I suppose that Kosher Chinese place by you won't be open today." Trish looked wistful. "They have the best wonton soup."

"They aren't but I had the sense to buy some and stick it in my fridge yesterday" Jess started walking. "We can heat it up when we get home. I got the wine too."

Trish grinned at her. "Let's go. I'm starving."


End file.
